Lust, Love, &Blind Dates?
by Sweetheart in the corner
Summary: George Weasley has fancied hermione since he first saw her in his third year. What happens when George has Ginny have hermione agree to go on a blind date with...not a stranger after all? Hermione/George! Written for the August twin.exchange challenge.


**Blind Dates can even make the most confident man pass out**

This was written for the Twin.Exchange August Challenge.

George/Hermione paring. Fake flowers. And _'August is national eye-exam month, didn't you know?'_

It all started in George's third year at Hogwarts. The year started like any other. The train station series of goodbyes, followed by a somewhat long ride on the Hogwarts express where He & Fred as well as Lee and a few of their other friends would eat loads of interesting treats and share how their summer holidays had been. After that the students would then arrive at the Magical School of Hogwarts, split up into their houses, and eat a fantastic feast that would start off the new school year. Before the feast however, was the sorting ceremony. This was when all of the new first years got sorted into their houses for the remainder of their years at Hogwarts. As the first few names were called, George paid no particular attention. As McGonagoll continued to go down the list, he realized that if he didn't start paying attention soon, he would miss his little brother Ron, being sorted.

He heard another name called. "Granger, Hermione." The young girl stepped up to the stool looking very, very nervous. George suddenly felt like he had been hit by cupid's arrow. Sure he had liked a few girls before. Even went out on a date or two. But he had never saw anything quite like her before. Even if she was a first year, it didn't matter. He felt as if he had to know her….

**10 years later….**

Many things had happened since George Weasley started to like Hermione Granger. First and Foremost, she was now 21 and he was now 23. Also she had only had one boyfriend, who regrettably had not been George. It had been another Weasley. That other "Weasley" just happened to be his younger brother, Ron. Now though Ron & Hermione were no more as they had split up just over a year ago, and according to Ginny, Hermione was ready to find someone new. " I could be that someone," George thought to himself. Also his twin brother, Fred had just died three years ago. This was still a touchy subject with him. Lord Voldemort had been defeated. Yet he had still not gotten Hermione…..After ten years! He decided he must finally tell Hermione one way or another how he felt after all.

After many hours of brain storming with Ginny, Bill, & Charlie, (Ron was not included as Hermione was his ex & Percy was away on vacation) the four of them finally made up a perfect plan of how he, George Weasley would get Hermione to have feelings for him as he did for her. The plan was perfect. Ginny would have Hermione to agree to go on a Blind Date, help her get ready, and so on. Bill would help me get ready in the mean time. Charlie would cover the joke shop for me why I was on the date. We planned to have Hermione come to one of my favorite places in the world, a private beach that I had bought with much of the money Fred had left me. We always said that after the war that we would buy it together. Ginny would take Hermione there and I would be there shortly afterword. Set up would be a romantic picnic complete with firewhiskey and some fake flowers. I hoped it would go smoothly from there, though I admit I was quite nervous….

**A few days later….**

Hermione had agreed to go on the blind date & I had spent all day preparing. Charlie had earlier set up the picnic & Bill had helped me get ready all day as well. I was ready for the date. According to 

Ginny, Hermione looked absolutely "stunning" and was insisting Ginny tell her whom she was about to go on a date with. Naturally, Ginny refused.

When I arrived at the beach, she was already there. When I appeared she held a reflection of shock across her face but I could not tell rather she was pleased or disappointed. I hoped for pleased. "George," she cried out. "You're..You're my blind date?" she stuttered.

" Ehh yeah" I stuttered out as well. "Are you disappointed?" I asked. I hoped she would say no.

"No," she said truthfully. "I've had a crush on you sense the moment I saw you," she said. I looked at her in amazement. Suddenly my surroundings looked as if they were spinning out of control, I felt as if I was on one of those crazy rides at the muggle fair I had been to once with Fred a few years back. Then suddenly everything went black.

As, I began to wake up I heard Hermione saying "George, are you alright?" I fluttered my eyes open her face was maybe 2 inches from mine, if that. "Oh George, you're alright. I was so worried and…." I didn't let her finish her sentence. I pushed her on top of me and kissed her like I never had kissed anyone before. At first, there was no response from her end but gradually she started to get more and more into it and eventually was as into it as I was. Just as I was in a whirlwind of lust, she pulled away and sat up for a moment. "Wow, George. All these years, did you like me too?" I thought a minute before I answered. The real answer? Of course I did. I loved her. Instead I said "Of course love. Since the moment I practically saw you." For a moment we both sat in silence. Then I Said, "Look Hermione. Tonight was no accident. Ginny told me you were looking for someone. I decided to give it a shot. I've liked you sense I met you, and loved you everyday sense. And if you would like to go on another date with me in this lifetime, I'd be thrilled." She looked at me and gave me that lovely smile of hers. "Of course I want to go on another date with you, George. I'm pretty sure I might want to spend the rest of my life with you but we have to be together first."

"Oh that can be arranged," I said. And just I was about to kiss her again she beat me to it. Seconds later we were intertwined, her on top of me, not bothering to come up for breaths. Finally when we stopped for just a moment, we realized it was almost dark. I then silently cast a spell that lit the few candles I brought. "George," she said, again. "It's beautiful. Thank You."

"Any time, Love. Can you believe its August already?"

" It hardly feels like it. August is national eye-exam month, didn't you know?'

"Hermione, you have always said the most interesting, out there things. Did you know that? I have to say though, its one of the many things that I like about you."

"Is that so George? Well.." and she didn't even finish the sentence. Again we were kissing. A few moments later she took her hands and pulled my blue T-shirt off me. My chest was now bare. Her kisses began to lower as she kissed my neck and then came back up as she kissed my lips again. I stopped for a moment. Even though I wanted to continue this, I knew that I had to stop. "Hermione, I think we should slow this down just a bit. What if we were boyfriend and girlfriend for a bit first. It's not that I don't want to be Physical, it's just going a little fast."

"Although I don't want to stop, I can see your point George. Your right and we have to be getting back soon, so lets eat."

As they ate together they joked around and shared stories of there childhood's and there families, they also talked about Ron, and Hermione assured George that she was much over him. Their next task now would be setting Ron on a blind date. Both of them laughed at the very thought. When they were finally done eating, they kissed once more and they went their separate ways. Once each one was at home however, neither one could stop thinking of one another and the very special night they'd had. The first in a long line of many to come.

The End.


End file.
